Life Goes On
by LexiMcCoia
Summary: A fun loving omega, named Lexi, and a hard working, reliable alpha named Wynter test the strength of their friendship.


"C'mon lazy ass, get up". I turned onto my side. "But it's too early Wynter". She walked to the other side and put her face close to mine, basically snout to snout. She tapped my nose and spoke with a firm tone, "Seriously, Lexi get up". I grunted and softly pushed her face away. As I opened my eyes and stretched, I saw the Alpha in training tapping her paw impatiently. "Lexi, we have shit to do". She grabbed the scruff of my neck and got me to sit up. "Ok ok Wynter I'm up...". She rolled her eyes and walked out of my den but looked back to make sure I was following. "This place is such a mess". I giggled and walked behind her. "Well what do you expect from an omega"? As I stepped outside, I was blinded by the sun so I raised a paw to shield my eyes for a brief moment. I inhaled deeply and took a good look at the scenery around me. The tall green trees, the birds singing, Wynter right in my face...wait what? "Ahhh!" I fell over, startled. "Oh haha never mind it's just you hehe". She squinted and helped me up and talked to me in a soft concerned voice, "Lexi...". I looked at her. "Yeah"? I wagged my tail. We stopped walking and she continued with a short sigh, "Can't you be serious for once"? Somewhat shocked at first, I looked into her eyes and poked her nose. "Nope, not a chance". As I said it, I turned and walked and Wynter followed behind me. Wynter now side by side with me talked with a bit of anger. "You can't laugh at everything, Lexi". "Why's that"? "You have to be serious at some point and time Lex..". I looked over my shoulder, "Not. Gonna. Happen". I stuck my tongue out but quickly brought it back in my mouth. "Say...where are we going anyways"? Wynter rolled her eyes. "My graduation from alpha school". I giggled and smiled. "Oh yeah haha I forgot sorry".

**25 minutes later**

As I waited for Wynter's name to be called, I grew impatient in the crowd and began to daydream. Names of other graduates were being called out. Dozing in and out of reality and my daydream state I guess I began drooling. A fellow wolf that was sitting next to me nudged me and whispered, "Hey, quit drooling on me dammit". I straightened up and apologized. I looked up at the right moment then too, because just then Wynter was being greeted by the head of the alpha school, Kate.

She spoke with such pride. "Ladies and gentlewolves. It is my utmost pleasure to welcome Wynter Chyrsocanis to the alpha pack"! As everyone in the audience applauded respectfully, I was jumping up and down hooting and hollering. "Atta girl! You got this shit"! She looked at me and jumped into the crowd and gave me a big hug. "Hell yeah! It's about time huh? I can't believe I'm an alpha now"! She released from the hug and we laughed. "Ahem... may I remind you now that since you are an alpha, you must ACT like an alpha". Kate was looking directly at us and the crowd separated away from us. Wynter and I fist-bumped before she went back to Kate and said sorry. After the ceremony, we headed back to our den. "Hehe not the best way to start off with your alpha duties huh"? Wynter looked at me with a smile. "Yeah but whatever I'm an official alpha now, and honestly I couldn't have done it without you Lexi". I shrugged "Yeah I know hahaha". She shook her head with a smile.

For the rest of the day, we just talked and hung out not doing too much of anything. It was pretty late at night and Wynter was fast asleep. Due to my spontaneous naps throughout the day, I had trouble sleeping at night. So I did what I usually did when I couldn't sleep. I got up and out of the den and began my pointless walk. Don't think this is some everyday boring walk. No I was skipping around and having a good time. I walked for quite some time before returning home. I was able to see the enterance when a mysterious voice spoke. "Lexi..". I turned and smiled. "Yup that's me". I saw a shadowy figure coming towards me at a rapid pace. Before I knew it, I was on my back and looking into yellow eyes. I tried to speak but the figure was choking me. I saw a flash of white teeth and great big smile. "Come dear, if you don't sturggle, this will go much faster". Running out of air, I began to panic and started to think how this could be the end. My last effort was using my hind legs and kicking the mysterious wolf as hard as I possibly could in the gut. To my disbelief, it worked and the wolf released its grip on my throat. I quickly scrambled to my paws and caught my breath. I began to run but I was suddenly stopped in my tracks. I looked back to see the wolf grabbing onto my hind leg. "You have spunk kid, I like that. Now quit fucking moving". I screamed for the one wolf that could hear me "Wynter!". I was quickly muffled by a paw and the wolf spoke again. "Now now sweety, we don't want someone to ruin all the fun now do we"? I clenched onto his paw and tasted blood. "Ow you bitch! I don't think your friend can hear you...allow me to help". The wolf stood on its hind legs and picked me up and threw me against the den. I felt my whole body slam against the den, and instantly got the wind knocked out of me. The wolf came closer to me and picked me up again and with a giant grin, slammed me against the ground, then the den once more before Wynter ran out and bit the wolf's neck. The wolf dropped me and threw Wynter to the ground. "Lexi run"! Despite my better judgment, I did not run. No, instead I limped towards the wolf and Wynter. As the wolf was about to hit Wynter with his razor sharp claws, I stepped in front of her and took the blow...

Then it was all black.

"1, 2, 3"!...*inaudible*..."CPR has failed"..."She's dead"..."I'm sorry we couldn't do anything"..."Ma'm please stay back"..."Get her out of here"..."wait wait"..."last words"?... "Five minutes. That's all"..."What's your name again"?... "Fine make it fast"...

I was cold, motionless, I tried to move but I couldn't. I could hear blips of conversations but I didn't understand. Then there was a voice I knew. "C'mon *sob* wake up... Lexi... Wake up"! The sound of a paw slamming echoed in my ears. I could feel tears hitting my chest. I wanted to tell her so bad that I was ok, that I was going to make it. Or at least tell her how much she meant to me. "I'm sorry Lexi, you don't need to be serious. Please I'd do anything to see your smile again! Hear your laugh again"! I was crying on the inside, dead on the outside. I felt her paw on mine. Grab it. Grab it. Grab the damn paw! I lightly squeezed her paw and barely opened my eyes. "Lexi"! I smiled lightly and talked faintly "I'm sorry Wynter". My eyes got heavy, I shut them. I released my friend's paw. "Help! Someone help! She's awake"! The frantic screams for help got quieter until I could no longer hear them.


End file.
